The Nights Of Domino City
by Maiden of Blue Roses
Summary: Vampire at night, and Human at day time. What happens when he meets a girl at Domino High? Will love appear? A YamiTèa and little of MaiJoey.
1. Coming True

Summary: Vampire at night, and Human at day time. What happens when he meets a girl at Domino High? Will love appear? A Yami/Tèa and little of Mai/Joey.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
`~ The Nights Of Domino City ~` `~ Coming True ~`  
  
`~ Dream ~`  
  
"Where am I?" A gently voice said as she took a glance around. "I'm outside, but why?" She asked again. She put her head up seeing it was dark as the full moon was shinning bright in the town of Domino City. "Is this a dream?" She looked around again, a light chill sprang towards her upper back. Suddenly something had caught her eyes. 'Who can that be?' She thought, her pajamas moving slightly by the wind.  
  
The dark figure stood standing on top of a building watching the streets of Domino. The dark figure was wearing a black cape that mostly covered his body. His hair was spiky, but then again you couldn't tell if that was the real hair color or not since everything was covered in darkness.  
  
The girl watched the figure moving towards the edge of the building. 'What is he doing? He can get himself killed.' She thought. As the figure moved, he slowly turned his head around, his face looking at the girl.  
  
'He spotted me?' Moving back. The figure started walking towards her. 'What should I do?' Still moving back.  
  
The dark figure stood a few inches away from the girl, his eyes were also covered by the darkness, couldn't tell if he was looking at her or not. There was silence for a few minutes until a white light from the sky turned everything in blankness. The figure was gone.  
  
`~ End Of Dream `~  
  
"Where did he go?" A girl with light brown hair said, as she slowly opened her eyes. "It was a dream." She stood up from her bed. "But what did it meant?" She muse with a little headache forming from head.  
  
Beep... Beep... Beep... A loud alarm clock went. "Oh well, it was just a dream." Turning the alarm clock off. She slowly got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She then turned the bathroom light on and turn the shower on.  
  
Minutes later she came out wearing her school uniform, pink jacket with a red bow and a blue skirt. She turn her head around to look at the clock. "6: 45, I'm going to be late for school." She hurried a got her backpack and took off down stairs. As she got down she didn't realize that her parents weren't home. She got her snack bar and her house keys and left out the door.  
  
`~ School ~`  
  
"Hey Tèa!" Joey said while playing Duel Monsters with a classmate.  
  
"Good morning Tèa!" Tristen sitting on a desk, watching the Duel.  
  
"Morning guys!" Tèa putting her books down on her desk.  
  
"Tèa have you seen a ghost lately?" Joey looked up at her, forgetting about the Duel.  
  
"Why?" Tèa asked.  
  
"Because you look like one." Joey started laughing. Putting down his cards.  
  
"Very funny Joey!" Sitting down, her face was red by her anger. Joey still laughing.  
  
Tristen got up and slapped Joey on the head. "Don't you have a game to play?"  
  
Joey stopped laughing and went back to his Dueling.  
  
(Tèa and Joey had never gotten very along with each other.)  
  
As the bell rang all the students that where in the school hall rushed towards their classrooms before their teachers came. As for Tèa she started doodling on her notebook. Drawing out her dream that she had a while ago. There class room door opened and the teacher came in with a smile.  
  
"Good morning class." The teacher said.  
  
"Good morning Mr. Brou!" A few students said.  
  
"I hope you all remember to do your book review essay that was due two weeks ago?" Mr. Brou said wearing a light blue shirt and blue jeans to match it off.  
  
"Awwww..." The whole class said  
  
"That's the thing I forgot to do last night." Joey said in a medium voice. Both Tristen and Tèa sweetdropped.  
  
"Please pass them up, I want them in three sacks." Mr. Brou said as he made his way to the corner of the class.  
  
Minutes went on, everyone had turn there essays in except for Joey. "Very good, its seems that everyone did there Homework." Mr. Brou giving a stare at Joey.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, I was busy. Doing stuff that's all." Joey putting his head down.  
  
"Right ... that's why you where playing Duel Monsters all night." Tristen added.  
  
"As for today will be reading 'Black Boy', by Richard Wright but first I would like to say that we have a new student. Come in."  
  
The door open slowly as the figure walked in. Tèa eyes widen with surprise...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: And done. So how is it? Bad or good? I will have the next chapter up Saturday or Sunday if I have the chance to post the second chapter up. Please review and no flames please.  
  
`Shippou` 


	2. Quite One

Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! Thanks who reviewed. ^_^ Gomen if the first chapter was kinda boring but it was prologue, introducing the characters and etc. Here's chapter two. So sit down relax and relax. PS Yami has his own body, gomen Yugi not in this fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any any songs that are in here or anything.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
`~ The Nights Of Domino City ~` `~ Quite One ~`  
  
The door open slowly as the figure walk in, Tèa eyes widen with surprise... 'That looks like...' Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Mr. Brou.  
  
"I all want you to meet Yami Yugi, he's a transfer student from the US." Mr. Brou wrote his name on the blackboard. After the teacher wrote his name he walked to his desk and started writing something on a blank piece of paper.  
  
The figure that was Yami had yellow spiky hair and black and red background hair. His mysterious eyes where violet with a little hints of black. He was about 5'6 in a way that he was standing, his school uniform shirt was unbutton showing his black shirt. Yami stood standing in front of the classroom looking at the students that were whispering to their friends.  
  
Tèa turned her head around hearing the two girls conversation. "Doesn't he look cute?" One of the girls whispered to another.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder if he'll be my boyfriend?" The second girl asked. Tèa shook her head back a forth. 'He looks like the person from my dream, could it be? No wait, what am I thinking that guy can;t be from my dreams. Ok Tèa get a hold of yourself he just an ordinary person that's transferring to this school.' Tèa rested her head on her hand thinking about the dream again. Slowly her eyes began to close as the flashback came to her.  
  
`~ Flashback ~`  
  
The dark figure was wearing a black cape that mostly covered most of his body. His hair was spiky but you couldn't tell what color his hair was.  
  
`~ End Of Flashback ~`  
  
Tèa open her eyes when she heard her name called out.  
  
"Tèa!" Mr. Brou said in the medium voice, the whole class looked at her, making her feel nervous.  
  
"Tèa you wouldn't you showed Yami around the school? I'll give you a pass to go to nutrition early," *I don't know if they have nutrition, so I making this up, I use to have nutrition before. V.V; Opps*  
  
'Why me?' Tèa asked herself. She got up from her desk, got her backpack and made her way in front of the class. Students started to chat again. "Why does she get to show him around and not us?" One of the classmates said.  
  
"Here you go." Mr. Brou handed her the pass. Yami followed Tèa out the classroom door.  
  
Tèa closed the door without saying anything. Both of them started walking down the hall. Yami was behind Tèa, looking around.  
  
'He must be the person from my dream, he just looks like him. Wait a minute what am I saying it was just a dream, dreams can't come true, or could it? Well, I should start talking.'  
  
`~ Oh, my life is changing everyday,  
  
In every possible way.  
  
And oh, my dreams, it's never quiet as it seems,  
  
Never quiet as it seems. ~`  
  
"Um ... this is the attendance's offices and next to it is the health office." She pointed out, Yami just nodded. "Then there's the main offices if you need any help." She pointed out again, Yami just nodded again. They walk out the door, outside where the cafeteria was. "This is where you get your nutrition and your lunch and also when you get your nutrition and lunch you have a choice to sit in the commons or the outside benches."  
  
`~ I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,  
  
Because it came from you.  
  
And then I open up and see the position falling here is me,  
  
A different way to be. ~ `  
  
Tèa finally finished telling Yami where everything was. She looked at the school clock. '8: 30, five minutes before the bell rings.' She thought, she turn her head to look at Yami. He was looking at the sky. 'He's been quite since he came into class, I wonder why?' She asked herself. She stood there gazing at him until the ball rang. "Well, that's the bell for nutrition, umm bye." She waved at him as he stood there. 'He didn't move.' She turn her head around. 'Strange.'  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: And done. So how was it? Gomen if this chapter was boring and no action to it yet but I promise next chapter it starts getting better inserting. The next chapter should be up next Saturday because of my studies. Please review and no flames please.  
  
`Shippou` 


	3. Questions and Answers

Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! I went back over chapter one and two, as I did I found a couple missing things and error, so I fixed them. Can't believe myself sometimes. Thanks for the nice reviews, I was actually thinking of deleting this fic and start a new, but since you guys like it so I'll continue it. So sit down relax and enjoy this chapter. P.S. More mysterious Yami on the way. ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that are in here, or nothing.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
`~ The Nights Of Domino City ~` `~ Questions and Answers ~`  
  
Tèa started walking towards the nutrition line. As usually there were lot of students everywhere.  
  
But the more common thing was that the lines to get your food. Tèa stood in the back of the line seeing it was gonna take a while before she got her lunch. 'I wonder if he still there?' She asked herself, turning her head around seeing if that mysterious new person was still standing there. 'He's gone. I wonder where he went? Ahhh... this dream is really getting to me, I need to forget about it. It's no big deal.'  
  
"Hey are you gonna move? Or shall I move you?" Someone behind her said with a deep voice. Tèa didn't say anything when she'd moved.  
  
"Tèa!" Someone yelled out. Tèa moved her head to the left, seeing who called her name.  
  
"Tèa! What don't you come over here?" Tristen yelled out, more closer to the nutrition line.  
  
Tèa walked out of the line and walked up to Tristen and Joey. "Hi guys!" She said, putting a smile on.  
  
"Hey your cutting girl, go to the back of the line." Someone poked Tèa from behind. She turned around with a surprise look.  
  
"Well, she had reservations you idiot." Joey moved in front of Tèa. The person kept quite.  
  
"That's what I thought." Joey smirked.  
  
`~ Later on during Lunch time ~`  
  
"So Tèa how was that new student you took around the school?" Tristen and Joey scooting closer to Tèa to hear what she gotta say.  
  
"Well," Getting neverous. "He was quite while I showed him around but all I can say was that he was quite mysterious like the person from my dream." Sigh... She moved her head to the sky. Her eyes sparkling by the light of the sun. She didn't realize that a mysterious new person was watching her. Tèa was finally finished telling her dream, but as for Joey and Tristen there faces where like, "Cool".  
  
"That seems cool, it might be telling you something." Joey remarked, smiling about something.  
  
"Like what Joey?" Tristen asked.  
  
"Well, this dark figure might be the one whose looking for a special girl to be his girlfriend..." Joey was cutoff by a slap from Tristen.  
  
"Maybe its someone that's looking for you." Sighing...  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: And done. Gomen it's boring but I promise you next chapter will get better and longer, but if you read this chapter there's a plot to it. *Hint, hint* Yami... Oh, I updated early because I didn't have any homework. Yea!!! Next chapter will be posted up this Saturday.  
  
`Shippou` 


	4. Purple And Black Clouds

Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! As promise I'll make this chapter longer and better. I also want to thank and giving me ideas for this fiction, 'Sm- Candy,' please give her credit was well. Gomen that Yami is not much of a talker or etc. I just love him as a mysterious person, don't you agree? So sit down and relax and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Review Thanks: Fantasizer, Y Sunfire, Dragungirl199, Lili, Lynderia, Diamond, Sm- Candy, C.M. Dracoon, Anzu Mazaki. And to the others that I didn't mention. Thanks for reviewing my fic. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that are in here or anything.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
`~ The Nights Of Domino City ~` `~ Purple And Black Clouds ~`  
  
Tèa watched as the clouds in the sky's as they moved slowly. A slight of wind started kicking in, her light brown hair started moving in the same direction as the wind. Joey and Tristen were talking about the dream that Tèa started talking about. Her thoughts were drifting way, not hearing a clue what Joey and Tristen were saying.  
  
As for Yami he kept his distances between the girl that showed him around the school. He watched her friends talking a way about the dream. As for a vampire, he had great hearing. But sometimes he wish he didn't have the great hearing. Listening to other people conversations were sometimes disliking or somewhat disturbing. His mysterious violet eyes made way to the girl. As he watched the girl...named Tèa he believed, he started getting flashbacks. His past and future collided as one showing him an unknown dream.  
  
`~ Tèa's and Yami's Flashback & Dream together ~`  
  
Tèa opened her eyes by the shinning of the full moon. Her body laying on the cement floor. She slowly pulled herself looking at the full moon. 'This dream again.' She looked around 'But why it doesn't make any sense to me.' It was like the same dream, the moon, outside of Domino City what was this dream telling? She started walking around the roof top, reaching the edge of the building. As she looked down she saw cars moving fast on the streets. 'Can this really be a dream or am I losing myself?' She asked herself. A strong wind came out of know where, pulling Tèa further of the edge of the building. 'This wind, its strong!' 'Pulling herself back. 'Where did that come from?' Turning her body around, not realizing that someone was behind her. Her eyes were then caught in the mysterious person eyes. 'It's him from my dreams and school, but why?'  
  
~` It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
  
everything except what really mattered, but  
  
reality is just cruel. `~  
  
The dark figure known as Yami Yugi stood still. His eyes making contacted with Tèa eyes. 'This girl.' He thought, his cape moving widely with the wind.  
  
It seems like the wind was pulling them a part each time it blows. Minutes later they were couple feet away. (In a cameras point of view, up in the sky, The building that Tèa and Yami were on started moving in circles, the full moon disappeared out of sight, dark back, purple clouds started moving in.)  
  
~` In such times,  
  
I see you laughing  
  
whenever I close my eyes. ~`  
  
Tèa looked at the sky, 'What's going on?' Yami also looked up at the sky. He felt something telling him that something bad was going to happen but what? He put his head down, focusing on the girl reactions. The time grew long, clouds also grew darker by the minutes between the silences of Tèa and Yami.  
  
~` Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will  
  
have to stay with me without fail. ~`  
  
'Should I start...' Tèa was interrupted by the sound of thunder. Suddenly she heard a voice calling her name. 'Is that...' She was cut off again by the white light.  
  
`~ End Of Flashback & Dream ~`  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: And done. So how was it? Good or bad? What a long dream. Who's the one that has powers to that? This fiction is barely introducing itself so far. I should have the next chapter up by Tuesday if I don't have much homework, if so the chapter will be updated Saturday.  
  
`Shippou` 


	5. Mysterious Dreams & Thoughts

Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! Yea! No homework! Gomen for the bad grammar and miss-spells, I didn't realize it because I'm only allowed one hour on the Internet and computer per day. V.V As promise here's the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that are in here or anything.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
`~ The Nights Of Domino City ~` `~ Mysterious Dream & Thoughts ~`  
  
"Tèa!" Joey yelled in her ear, as he tried waking Tèa up. "She must be in la la land or something." Joey laughed with a smirk.  
  
'He can be pretty stupid sometimes.' Tristen moved his head back an forth, sighing.  
  
Tèa slowly opened her eyes. The bright light made her closed her eyes again as it was to strong for the first sight when you wake up. 'Where am I?' She asked herself, adjusting her eyes as she pulled herself up in a sitting position.  
  
"Your wake, finally." Joey smirked putting his arms together.  
  
"Where am I?" Tèa looking around trying to find out where and what time it was.  
  
"Well, during lunch we found you asleep, but couldn't wake you up, so we took you to the nurse offices." Tristen finished with a smile.  
  
Tèa gazed at the clock for a moment not realizing that Joey and Tristen went back to their little duel game. '12:30, wow I really did dozed off for a while but...' She was cut off by Joey and Tristen yelling.  
  
"Yeah I'm winning, you'll never bet me, ha." Joey left hand in the air holding a Duel Monster card.  
  
"Your just lucky and you cheated, cheater." Tristen laughed.  
  
`~ Yami ~`  
  
Yami slowly opened his eyes. His purple violet eyes glimmering from the sun. As for a vampire the sun didn't really bother his eyes no matter if he was looking at the sun dreckly or somewhat. But as for humans, there eyes were is a lot sensitive capable of losing their vision. As he looked around he soon realize that he's been standing up during a long period of time which didn't bother him. The dream that he had a few moments ago started popping up in his head.  
  
"Tèa...'' The girl in his dream.  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: Gomen but I gotta end it right there, gomen again for the really, really shortness for this chapter. I'll make it up, please don't me mad at me. *Gomen* As for the next chapter, I'm hoping to have about five pages of it to make up the shortness of my chapes. Gomen again. Next chapter I'll answer any questions about this chapter or others and etc.  
  
Next Chapter, "The Bad Streets Of Domino City"  
  
`Shippou` 


	6. The Bad Streets Of Domino City 1

Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! I wanna say gomen again for my shortness of my chapters I've been having writers block to how to make this better and longer. V.V As promise here's a better and longer chapter but there's two parts to this. So pull up a chair, sit down, relax *Soda!* and enjoy this next chapter. ^_~ P.S. I"m writing my first Dragonball Z fiction, buts its on my best friend screename, Chibi Saiyan Sarah, "Karaoke Madness," it's quite funny.  
  
Thanking reviewer's: Fantasizer, Y Sunfire, Dragungirl199, Sm- Candy, Arein, and to the others that I forgot to mention. Thanks for reviewing chapter 5. ^_^  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that are in here except the teachers.  
  
`~ The Nights Of Domino City ~` `~ The Bad Streets Of Domino City 1 ~`  
  
`~ Later on during School hour ~` `~ Tèa ~`  
  
~` People are all sad, so  
  
they go and forget, but-- `~  
  
'What a dream.' Tèa thought as she scribbled on her notebook not paying attention to Mr. Leno's lecture, her most boring and lowest grade of all her classes together. As for the "Teacher" he would talk for an hour talking about one math problem which she never quite understand by his slowness and the way he explained it. As for Joey and Tristen they just play around or make jokes out loud making Mr. Leno very red by his anger, with made the class interesting and only...  
  
~` Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got hurt, didn't we? ~`  
  
It had been over two hours since Tèa had that weird and strange dream about that mysterious new student name Yami Yugi. What did that dream meant? And why? These were the things that Tèa asked herself for the past hour or so. As she scribbled on her notebook, not looking at the blackboard, she didn't noticed that Mr. Leno was standing in front of her desk, staring at her.  
  
"Miss Tèa Gardner, what are you doing?" Mr. Leno asked.  
  
"Umm..." Tèa looked up, not knowing what to say. "I..." She was cut off by her teacher.  
  
"Drawings," He picked up her notebook. "No wonder you have a low grade in this class Miss. Gardner. As for this you have detention after school," He took Tèa's notebook and turned around. "We do need more helpers, cleaning the chalkboard." Glaring at Joey and Tristen.  
  
Tristen and Joey lean back on their chairs but also smiling at Tèa. Tèa also lean her back on her chair. This was the first time that she ever got detention during her school years. 'This dream.' *Sorry if Tèa is a little out of character, but it does go into the plot kinda.*  
  
~` Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will  
  
have to stay with me without fail. ~`  
  
Ding... dong... ding... dong... The ten minute bell rang. As for that everyone in class started packing up even though the teacher was still talking about the one and the only math problem. Tèa gathered her books and put in it in her backpack. 'I can't believe I got Detention today, at least...' Pictures of flashbacks starting coming through her head. 'At least that new student Yami doesn't have this class.' She thought.  
  
"So Tèa you got detention too?" Joey laughed also having detention.  
  
"I'm surprise you got detention." Tristen hands behind his head, his head up toward the ceiling.  
  
Tèa just nodded. 'At least I'm not the only one.' A little smile came upon her face looking down.  
  
"Its not that bad, the only problem is Mr. Leno long speech about not playing around and we should pay more attention to his teachings," Joey said looking around. "Which it gets very very boring."  
  
`~ Yami and normal pov. ~`  
  
Yami opened his new locker which it was very hard to open. When he finally gotten opened he put his books in and other stuff that he didn't need for the rest of the day. He closed it and started walking to his sixth period class. He started walking when he saw the girl that was in his dreams. 'Her.' He told himself as he gazed at her. As he gazed at her he started getting this warm feeling inside of him. 'Strange why am I getting this warm feeling, I thought vampires don't feel warmth, but only cold and darkness?' He asked himself.  
  
`~ Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got there in the end. ~`  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: And done. I just gotta end it here, good part comes up next and plus my parents are bugging me to do my English essay or else. Please R&R, no flames please.  
  
~Shippou~ 


	7. The Bad Streets Of Domino City 2

Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! Gomen took me a while to update but some odd reason I couldn't update on Fanfiction.net. I know my other chapters were kinda short so I made this chapter special, little humor into it and longer. ^_~ So sit down relax and enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any songs that are in here or anything.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
`~ The Nights Of Domino City ~` `~ The Bad Streets Of Domino City 2 ~`  
  
Yami followed Tèa and her friends to sixth period keeping his distances away from them. His violet eyes still gazing on Tèa.  
  
As usually the school hall ways where crowed with talking students and teachers that are trying to keep the place safe from fights. Joey opened their sixth period class both Tristen and Tèa walked in. Everyone in class where talking to their friends, the teacher hasn't arrive yet.  
  
"The last period before Mr. Leon detention." Joey laughed, rubbing on to Tristen and Tèa which they sighed.  
  
"It seems to me he's your favorite teacher Joey?" Tristen laughed, going to his seat.  
  
"Yeah right." Joey crossed his arms also going to his seat.  
  
Tèa walked to her seat and sat down. 'Only 52 minutes left.' Tèa sighed, noticing Yami coming in. 'He has this class too?' She asked herself. 'Oh well.' She moved her head to the window resting her hand on her chin.  
  
Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong... The bell rang and the students from the hall rushed to their last period of the day before their teachers came. Joey and Tristen started whispering to each other when their teacher arrived.  
  
"Good afternoon class." The teacher said. The students stayed quiet, tired from along day at school.  
  
As class began the teacher introduced Yami to the class and Tèa just gazed outside not looking towards the front of the class, already hearing about where he was from and etc.  
  
Twenty minutes later most of the class was half asleep from the long speech about the history test that was coming up next Monday.  
  
The class had ended when the bell rang, the students that were asleep ran out the door.  
  
It was Friday and no school for two days.  
  
"Another boring class, well it's time to go to detention you guys." Joey rubbing his eyes. The three of them started walking to Mr. Leon class. They had enter noticing two other students cleaning the chalkboard.  
  
"You three come here." Mr. Leon pointed. Tèa, Joey and Tristen went in front of his desk.  
  
"Are you guys ready to do your time?" Mr. Leon asked. "Yes," Three of them said at the same time.  
  
"Good, since I already have two people cleaning the chalkboard, you three can scrape gum off underneath the desk." Smirking as he gave them little objects to clean with.  
  
"Great," Tristen looked at the object. "Well, be here all night cleaning these desk." All three sighed.  
  
"Well, the good news it's Friday." Joey scarping the desk. Tèa went to the first row and started scarping.  
  
`~ Yami ~`  
  
~` Are these times contagious?  
  
I've never been this bored before  
  
Is this the prize I've waited for? `~  
  
There were only a few students left in the hall ways. Yami walked along caring his books. He looked around, he saw a sign saying: "Roof", he opened the door and started climbing the stairs. He finally reached the top that lead to the roof of the school. He opened the door and went outside. The wind blowing his yellow -- reddish black hair making it cover most of his face.  
  
`~ Now with the hours passing  
  
There's nothing left to do, insure  
  
I long to find a messenger `~  
  
He stood there looking at the sun while it went down to a sunrise. "It's almost time." He said to himself as put his hands inside the pockets. (Camera's point of view, his mysterious figure swayed by the moving breeze of the wind. The city of Domino was sparkling by the sun and the stars peeking out of the sky ready to be shown.)  
  
'A life as a half human isn't all that bad, watching the sun go down and learning more about people there actions but as for a vampire, you can only see the stars and watch people sleep. Knowing if they wake up they probably scream.' Yami tiled his head around, his eyes half closed. 'That's life I expose to now is the thing I have to except.'  
  
~` Is there a cure among us?  
  
From this processed sanity  
  
I weaken with each voice that sings  
  
Now, in this world of purchase  
  
I'm going to buy back memories  
  
To awake some old qualities `~  
  
As time went on the sun started going down little by little, the sky turning bluish black, night was coming fast.  
  
"And I'm done." Joey yelled out.  
  
"Same here man, what about you Tèa?" Tristen asked.  
  
"I'm finished too." Tèa got up looking at the window. 'Must be late.' Three of them walked out of the class room, heading for home.  
  
"Well, I see you guys later." Tèa waved good-bye leaving the school campus, going another direction.  
  
"See you Tèa." Tristen and Joey walked to their route.  
  
Yami noticed people saying good-bye to each other, he looked down he saw Tèa heading home. 'Should I follow?' He asked himself. He waited until she and her friends were out of sight before following.  
  
Tèa walked down the allies of Domino City. It was quite and dark nobody around. 'How strange.' Tèa looked around, making sure her backpack was safe. As she walked she heard big foot steps behind her. She turn around, "Anybody there?" She took a quick look, nobody answered. She turn around again and started walking a little bit faster, the foots steps started up again this time it seems more than one person was on to her. 'Almost...' Her thoughts were cut off by a person in front of her.  
  
"Well, well, well look what we got here? It seems we got ourselves a lost soul here bozs." A person smirked not able to see his face by the darkness. Other's joined in the laughter.  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: And done. A nice two day write, I had writers block there for a while. ^_^ Please review and no flames please.  
  
Next update: "Mysterious Person From School", Thursday  
  
`Shippou` 


	8. The Mysterious Person At Night

Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! Gomen that I said I was going to update Thursday but I been working on my new website that I created and having some problems with my computer. As for the next fiction, 'Yami Powers' has 1 vote, Darkness Falls' has 3, 'Drills Equal ROTC' has 3, 'Disney Classics' has 1. All be closing the votes Saturday. So sit down relax, get a drink and enjoy chapter eight. ^_~ P/S The title has been changed. Warning: A little violence and etc.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that are in here, or anything.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
`~ Night's In Domino City ~` `~ Mysterious Person At Night ~`  
  
Tèa's eyes opened widely over seeing four drunk people or gangs in front of her. She slowly turn her body around trying to make an escape, but it was no use there where two others in back of her. 'What should I do?' She asked herself. (The sky was pitch dark, the moon shinning. You can hear dogs barking through the night. In a sky view, Tèa was in the middle between the six's guys that were grouping onto her.)  
  
"What now boss?" A man from behind Tèa, closing in from behin.d His hands slapping against each other.  
  
"Yeah boss, can we have a little fun with her first?" Another person spoke up, laughing.  
  
Tèa pulled her backpack up to her stomach trying to defend herself unless one of those creeps were going to do something to her. Tears started coming down her soft face. 'Is this the end for me?' Thinking to herself.  
  
"Let me think, yes that sounds like a very good idea, glad I thought of it." His to tone of speaking made Tèa's spine shiver and cold. He got closer now inches away from Tèa's. Tèa moved back but the two guys that were in back of her garbed her shoulders. "Where do you think your going pretty girl?" One of them said. More tears came rolling down her eyes. 'This is it, I'm through...' Her thoughts were interrupted by the changing of the sky.  
  
The sky started turning different colors but mostly black and purple. The full had moon disappeared out of sight, dark black, and purple clouds started moving in, covering the sky. After a minute or two sounds of lighting blots struck the surfaces where Tèa and the six's guys where at.  
  
"What just happen boss?" A person spoke up his voice chasing by what happen.  
  
"Don't tell me that your scared of some little lighting bolts?" The boss said, moving his hands against Tèa's neck. "Don't worry this won't take long." His faces moving closer to hers.  
  
In the background a black shadow was leaning against a wall, his faces was facing towards the boss. His mouth opened slightly, ready to talk. "If I were you I put her down." His tone of voice was deep and calm. His shadow figure raised itself against the wall, standing up in a Stanley matter.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha what if I don't?" Stilling having his hands around Tèa's neck, then pulling her towards him by the neck making his body touching hers.  
  
"If you don't you, and your men will suffer greatly." His shadow figure moving slowly towards the men.  
  
Tèa moved her head a little but not much. If so the boss where surly going to snap her neck in half. 'That voice so furmillar, but who can it be?' Her eyes slowly closing the deep darkness was coming closer to Tèa. 'That voice so firmilar.' Her words where cutoff by fainting into the darkness.  
  
"Suffer greatly you say? My men will show you suffer." He nodded telling his men to attack the unknown person. He didn't realize that Tèa had fainted.  
  
The five men grew closer to the unknown person, laughing. "Lets get him boys." All ran to him, attacking him when they reached him.  
  
"Fools." The mysterious figure pulled out his right hand, ready to attack. Each of the five people started attacking but the shadow figure dodge each of there attacks and then attack them. Minutes past, each man was lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Your not human at all." The boss looking at the shadow figure, blood was dripping from his mouth. "I'm out of here." He let go of Tèa and ran to the streets of Domino City, never showing his faces again.  
  
Tèa body titled ready to fall, but the mysterious figure caught her in time. "Tèa," He said in a soft voice. "She's out, I better take her home." He slowly picked her up and started walking to the streets of Domino City.  
  
To Be Continue...  
  
Kagome Of Spring Dances: And done. So how was it? I'm not use of writing something like. But as for the rest of fiction it will be more hints of Romances in it and smooth. Gomen again that I updated late. Please review and no flames please.  
  
Next update "Unknown Person and Dreams" - Saturday  
  
~` Shippou `~ 


	9. Unknown Person and Dreams

Kagome Of Spring Dances: Hello! ^_^ Just to say this chapter will be the last for 'Night's In Domino City' because this was the introduction for Tèa and Yami. So sit down relax, grab a drink and enjoy the next chapter. n_n P/S The song that I'll be using in this chapter is called "Song For The Lonely" by Cher.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, any songs that are in here, or anything.  
  
Thanks you Reviewers: Allenby, Angle-Of-The-Apocalypsa, Yami's Girl Forever, Redroseprincess678, Sm-Candy, and Triforce-Power.  
  
(Cameras Point Of View), *Me Talking*, 'Thoughts `, " Talking", `~ Flashback, Dream and Place Settings ~` and ~` Song lyrics `~  
  
`~ Night's In Domino City ~` `~ Unknown Person and Dreams ~`  
  
`~ Next morning ~`  
  
Ring.. Ring... a very loud alarm clock went as it tipped over the dresser. Tèa rolled around in her bed then stop by the alarm. Her eyes slowly open, adjusting her sight. "What a dream or was it?" She stood up from her bed, staring at the wall. "I dreamt about that I was attack by these gang people." She touched her neck, "It wasn't a dream." She felt a bruise on her neck, slightly her eyes widen. "But how did I get here?" She looked at her window, part of it was open. "Did... did someone bring me here? Wait that voice..." She started having flashbacks...  
  
`~ Flashback ~`  
  
"If you don't you and your men will suffer greatly." His shadow figure moving slowly towards the men.  
  
Tèa moved her head a little, but not as much, if so the boss was surly going to snap her neck in two. 'That voice so frimiliar, but who can it be?' Her eyes slowly closing, the deep darkness was coming closer to Tèa. 'Who ever it is was strong...' Her words inside of her where cutoff by fainting into the darkness.  
  
`~ End of Flashback ~`  
  
Tèa slightly moved her head. "It couldn't be." Her thoughts were leaning over to the new student Yami Yugi. She got up and closed the window. "Maybe it was a unknown person that I haven't meant before." She turned around and headed for the bathroom. She turned the light on and look at herself in the mirror. "Just a cut. Nothing to worry about." She turned the shower on, in seconds the bathroom was stemming.  
  
`~ To Yami ~`  
  
~` When you're standing on the edge of nowhere  
  
There's only one way up so your heart's got to go there  
  
Through the darkest night  
  
See the light shrine bright  
  
When heroes fall in love or war they live forever `~  
  
Yami was sitting down on the edge of the roof of Tèa's house. 'Time does surely goes by fast.' He sigh turning his head to the sun.  
  
~` This is the song for the lonely  
  
Can you hear me tonight  
  
For the broken hearted, battle scarred, I'll be by your side  
  
This is a song for the lonely when your dreams won't come true `~  
  
The End Of The Part One Conclusion...  
  
Kagome of Spring Dances: And done. Thanks again who reviewed. ^_^ Please review and no flames.  
  
`Shippou` 


End file.
